Spike Spencer
Charles Forrest "Spike" Spencer is an American actor best known for dubbing Japanese anime films. He is best known for roles in ADV Films dubs of Neon Genesis Evangelion (as Shinji Ikari), Martian Successor Nadesico (as Akito Tenkawa), and Excel Saga (as Gojyou Shiouji). He has also performed voice acting for radio, especially commercials. His anime character voices tend to be either for timid, shy, or weak characters, or for eccentric and comical ones. He voices Dekisugi (Ace Goody) in the U.S. English dub of Doraemon. Career Spencer attended the University of Houston for four years. After doing a number of independent films, he met Amanda Winn-Lee, who suggested he audition for anime English dubbing at ADV Films. Spencer first landed a supporting role of Prime Minister Mikoshiba in Super Atragon, then a leading role of Takateru in Suikoden Demon Century, and finally, in August 1996, the role of Shinji Ikari in Neon Genesis Evangelion. After ADV Films' defunction, Funimation acquired the rights to the newly released Evangelion Movies. As part of Funimation's goal to get the service of the Original Voice Actors from shows and movies they acquired distributing rights for, Spike reprised Shinji in the movies. Spencer has done voiceover work for numerous anime films, TV series, and video games. Spencer has done commercials for Houston Cellular, Applebee's, Kroger, Chevrolet, and Subway. Spencer has done additional acting in live-action films and in TV series such as The Big Easy. Spencer also travels the world with his panel, Don't Kill Your Date (and Other Cooking Tips), which teaches Spencer's trademark "food game," giving dating advice for men, cooking tips, and easy dinner recipes. Spencer's dating tips have been featured in USA Today and Men's Health. He also frequently writes dating tips for Neil Strauss, Carlos Xuma, and Singles Warehouse. Personal life Spencer was once married to Kendra Benham, who worked alongside him in Neon Genesis Evangelion as Maya Ibuki. Spencer holds a brownbelt in aikido. Spencer is married to multi-passionate entrepreneur, owner of Fitness with Kim, screenwriter, Kim MacKenzie, Miss Norway 2014, as of October 4, 2014. Filmography Anime *''Battle Angel'' - Yugo *''BlazBlue Alter Memory'' - Arakune *''Bleach'' - Hanataro Yamada, Di Roy Linker, Jinnai Doko *''Blue Seed'' - Additional Voices *''Bubblegum Crisis: Tokyo 2040'' - Maki Stingray *''Burn Up W'' - Jackalhead *''Buso Renkin'' - Koushaku "Papillon" Chouno *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2'' - Rolo Lamperouge *''Colorful'' - Young T *''Compiler'' - Toshi Igarashi *''Coppelion'' - No-sense *''Dirty Pair Flash: Mission Two - Calbee *Doraemon'' - Ace Goody (Dekisugi) *''Dragon Half'' - Roshi, Slug *''Durarara!!'' - Saburo Togusa *''Ellica'' - Funk *''Excel Saga'' - Dr. Gojo Shioji, Additional Voices *''Fire Emblem'' - Marth *''Full Metal Panic!'' - Shoto Sakimoto, Subordinate A, Takuma *''Gantz'' - Little Green onion alien *''Golden Boy'' - Maid *''Gunsmith Cats'' - Additional Voices *''Kekkaishi'' - Mamezo *''MÄR: Märchen Awakens Romance'' - Ginta *''Martian Successor Nadesico'' - Akito Tenkawa *''Megazone 23 Part 3'' - Bud *''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn'' - Dylan McGuinness *''Neon Genesis Evangelion/Rebuild of Evangelion'' - Shinji Ikari *''Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan'' series - Karasu Tengu *''Orphen'' - Majic Lin *''Panyo Panyo Di Gi Charat'' - Actor boy *''Plastic Little'' - Nichol Hawking *''Pokémon Origins'' - Blue Haired Team Rocket Member (Ep. 2) *''Pretear'' - Goh *''Puni Puni Poemy'' - Ball person 3 *''Saiyuki'' - Shien, Demon 6 *''Sorcerous Stabber Orphen'' - Majic *''Spriggan'' - Little Boy *''Steel Angel Kurumi'' - Manager, scientist, ticket taker, Tow-Tone *''Suikoden Demon Century'' - Takatoru Sage *''Super Atragon'' - Mikoshiba *''Vampire Knight'' series - Takuma Ichijo, Additional Voices *''Zetman'' - Purse Snatcher (Ep. 3), Kai Isono/Crab EVOL (Ep. 4) Animation *''Ernest & Celestine'' - Additional Voices *''Space Dogs'' - Venya (Russian animated film) Television *''Battle Royale'' - Yoshitoki Kuninobu *''Gamera: Guardian of the Universe'' - additional voices *''Get Blake!'' - Mitch de la Cuz *''The Host'' - Park Gang-du (English dub) *''Violetta'' - Matias (English dub) Video games *''Akiba's Trip: Undead and Undressed'' - Nanashi *''Ar tonelico: Melody of Elemia'' - Jack Hamilton (uncredited) *''Ar tonelico Qoga: Knell of Ar Ciel'' - Jack Hamilton (uncredited) *''Atelier Iris 2: The Azoth of Destiny'' - Felt Blanchimont *''BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger / BlazBlue: Continuum Shift / BlazBlue: Chronophantasma'' - Arakune *''Bleach: Shattered Blade'' - Hanataro Yamada *''Bravely Default'' - Ringabel, Alternis Dim *''Dynasty Warriors 7'' - Guan Suo, various voices (uncredited) *''Etrian Odyssey Untold: The Millennium Girl'' - Simon *''Fire Emblem: Awakening'' - Excellus *''League of Legends'' - Wukong *''Lunar: Silver Star Harmony'' - Nall, Eiphel *''Mana Khemia 2: Fall of Alchemy'' - Puni Jiro *''Nier'' - Tyrann (uncredited) *''Payday 2'' - Taser *''Rune Factory Frontier'' - Erik, Gelwein (uncredited) *''Saints Row: The Third'' - Mascot, Crazed Fan *''Samurai Warriors 3'' - Nagamasa Azai (uncredited) *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' - Judah Singh *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor Overclocked'' - Atsuro Kihara (uncredited) *''Steambot Chronicles'' - Vanilla Beans, Basil *''Star Ocean: Second Evolution'' - Claude C. Kenny *''Trauma Center: Second Opinion'' - Victor Niguel (uncredited) *''Trauma Center: Under the Knife'' - Victor Niguel (uncredited) *''World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade'' - Attumen the Huntsman, Romulo, Mekgineer Steamrigger, a Blood Elf Male, Essence of Grief *''World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King'' - Captain Arnath *''Tales of Vesperia'' - Yeager *''Vandal Hearts: Flames of Judgment'' - Connor Ganson, Menicks Racine *''Yggdra Union: We'll Never Fight Alone'' - Milanor (PSP version, uncredited) *''The Bureau: XCOM Declassified'' - Agent Kinney zh:斯派克·斯賓塞 Category:English VA Category:Voice actors